Nerd's Book of One Shots
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: A book where I write a bunch of one shots for many fandoms that I enjoy. Please enjoy!
1. Mistakes

A/N: Welcome to this first one shot! I'll give you a little summary right here.

Cloudpaw always felt that he was left out of everything.

But when he finds a family of Twolegs, that all changes.

This takes place during Rising Storm.

It is in Cloudpaw's point of view

I hope you enjoy Mistakes

* * *

Mistakes

Cloudpaw padded silently through the forest, daring any cat to follow him to his destination. He was going to a Twoleg nest to try to get some real food. The prey of the forest was getting a little old to him, so he just decided to take matters into his own paws. He looked behind him as he made it to the fence. No cats were there, he was by himself. Sighing, the apprentice jumped down into the garden.

"I'm hungry! The forest prey does not satisfy me!" Cloudpaw yowled.

A Twoleg exited the nest and gently stroked Cloudpaw's fur. He purred as he ate the Twoleg fur, knowing that the Clan was probably starving back at camp. Why did that satisfy him? Suddenly, the Twoleg picked him up. _This was not supposed to happen! _Cloudpaw thought, panicking. The Twoleg whispered to him and took him inside of it's nest.

It then walked over to a monster. Cloudpaw felt a growing sense of dread as he realized that he was being carried away.

"Help! Somebody help!" Cloudpaw yowled, squirming in the Twoleg's grip. He saw Fireheart and Sandstorm rush over to the path of concrete. "Fireheart! Please help!"

"Cloudpaw!" Fireheart yowled, just as the belly of the monster opened up.

"Fireheart! Sandstorm!" Cloudpaw yowled. He felt the monster speeding up and fought down a growing dread as he realized that he might not come back. "Where are you taking me?!"

The Twolegs didn't answer as the monster just continued to move. Fear gave way to panic as Cloudpaw saw the forest disappear from view. He fell silent and suddenly realized how tired he was. Letting out a sad sigh, Cloudpaw curled up in his cage and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey, Cloudpaw, do you want to play moss ball?" Thornpaw asked, his golden fur bristling with excitment._

_"Sure! Who's playing with us?" Cloudpaw replied, his eyes shining._

_"Oh, I didn't think of that," Thornpaw mewed._

_"Okay! We can just invite Brightpaw and Swiftpaw to play with us!" Cloudpaw mewed._

_"Hey, good thinking, Cloudpaw! Wait here, I'll go get them!" Thornpaw meowed._

_Cloudpaw purred as he watched his friend exit the camp. He knew Thornpaw, he said he would get them, but he always ended up being late. With a small purr, Cloudpaw sat down and waited for the cats to enter the camp. He didn't understand their interest in dead cats, but he could still be their friends. He felt a nagging guilt as he remembered that the other day he had snuck into the forest and had tried Twoleg food._

_Now he was addicted to the stuff. It was odd, it did not look appetizing, yet he still loved the taste. He had even made a friend, who had said there was a secret food that his housefolk gave him. He said it was called tuna. Cloudpaw hoped he could try it soon._

* * *

And he did, that day he had tried the tuna was today, the day he had been captured. He had been placed in a cage and had been on display for Twolegs to see. Now he was curled up in a soft bed near the fire place, a kittypet had told him. They were said to be able to cage fire. Cloudpaw had not been able to believe it until he had seen it. The dog, Betsy, walked up to Cloudpaw and sniffed him.

Cloudpaw just ignored her and rose to his paws. He could smell something tasty in his food bowl. He purred and padded up to it. A can of tuna was in his bowl. He ate it, but it tasted bitter in his mouth. As happy as he was the leave the forest, Cloudpaw actually missed his mother and his friends, Fireheart, and even the Clan. Suddenly, he realized that the soft life of a kittypet was not meant for him.

As much as he hated living in the Clan, he actually missed fending for himself, feeling the thrill of getting a battle move right. The happiness of when Fireheart gave his approval, or even listening to his mentor when he was being scolded. Now, Bluestar needed Fireheart most, after the day Tigerclaw tried to kill her, she had only trusted Whitestorm and Fireheart.

On top of that, Fireheart had to deal with Cloudpaw, his disloyal, dishonest apprentice. Cloudpaw was shocked at what he thought of himself and he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He padded over to Betsy and gently touched her nose. The dog let out a small bark and looked at Cloudpaw with those warm eyes.

"Hello, Betsy," Cloudpaw mewed.

"Is something the matter, Sniper?" Betsy asked.

_Sniper? Is that seriously what they named me? That is just plain annoying and rude, _Cloudpaw thought.

"I don't belong here, Betsy. I am a wild cat, not a house cat. How am I supposed to convince the housefolk to let me go?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Peter and Cocoa don't let us go out unless it's quick. There are mean cats outside, did you ever wonder what happened to my ear?" Betsy asked, pointing to a torn ear that Cloudpaw had never noticed.

"For the short time I've been here, yes," Cloudpaw lied.

"The evil cats tore it off. Now I'm called a half eared freak everytime I try to cross the street. It really hurts that I can't take a single walk without being made fun of. I can't take it half if the time, and no matter how many times I try to tell them to stop they continue to do it. There are some mean cats and dogs out there. Who knows what they'd do to a little fella like you?" Betsy barked, her eyes wide with fear.

"I can take a few lousy barn cats," Cloudpaw meowed smugly.

"They aren't barn cats! They smell like the moor!" Betsy hissed.

"Smell like the moor?" Cloudpaw muttered. A sudden realization hit him like an angry ShadowClan cat. He meowed, "Did you ever go onto a moor?"

"Yes. But that was only to help Peter catch a few thrushes for dinner," Betsy meowed.

"That would be my rival Clan, WindClan. They only attacked you because you were on their territory. We are very protective of our lands, especially in leaf - bare," Cloudpaw meowed, suddenly happy to tell another animal something he knew and they didn't.

"What do you know about those violent ruffians?" Betsy asked.

"I am one of those 'violent ruffians', we really just want to defend our home from any possible threats. It was not meant to kill you, it was meant to chase you off their land," Cloudpaw informed.

"You are one of them?! Tell me more!" Betsy barked.

"I am an apprentice of ThunderClan. Now you must be wondering what this ThunderClan is. Well, we are a group of, I guess you could say ferals that defend our borders and each other. We defend the young and old mostly, the warriors and apprentices defend the queens, elders, medicine cats, any cats that happen to be injured or sick, and kits," Cloudpaw began.

"Are those ranks, or something?" Betsy asked.

"Exactly. You start out as a kit, or as you know them as kittens. They are very important to the Clan, so it is our job to protect them from any threats. The death of a kit is a loss to all of the Clans. Then you begin training as an apprentice. I am an apprentice right now, so I take care of most of the cats that can't take care of themselves. I clean out their nest, take then fresh kill and the worst, I have to take care of their ticks," Cloudpaw meowed, wrinkling his nose.

"You Clan cats have ticks?!" Betsy yelped.

"Of course! We live in the forest. Wouldn't that be obvious?" Cloudpaw meowed.

"Good point. Go on," Betsy said.

"Next up the rank is a warrior. They defend the camp and territory. Of course I join warrior patrols and take part in some battles," Cloudpaw meowed.

"Wait, you fight?!" Betsy squealed.

"Of course!" Cloudpaw hissed, trying to stay calm. "Anyway, there is also the medicine cat. Kind of like the veterinarian, except, these cats don't have needles. Thank StarClan for that. Medicine cats use different herbs to heal the sick and injured. Somehow it works, but oh well, I'm not a medicine cat, I wouldn't know how it works. They also have this weird connection to our ancestors. Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Is StarClan your ancestors?" Betsy asked.

"Yes. They watch over all of us, though, I don't believe any of that. Anyway, next is the deputy. One of the most important members of the Clan. You see, you can have a Clan without a queen, kits or apprentices. But you can't have a Clan without a leader, medicine cat, elders, warriors, or a deputy. They are what makes the Clan," Cloudpaw meowed.

"What makes them so important?" Betsy asked.

"Without warriors, who would defend the camp? Without a leader who would keep the Clan organized? Without the deputy, who would be the next leader? Without the medicine cat, who would be willing to heal the sick and injured, who would know how? Without elders, who would tell stories that would be long forgotten?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Good point, go on," Betsy said.

"You then have queens. They are mothers, they take care of all the kits, not just their own. They are like a team. Without them, the kits would not survive," Cloudpaw meowed.

"Oh, I get it now," Betsy meowed.

"Do you need any more explaining?" Cloudpaw asked.

"No," Betsy replied.

"Good," Cloudpaw replied.

He then sighed and laid down on the windowsill. A sudden yowl got his attention. Jumping, Cloudpaw turned to the window. To his surprise, he saw Fireheart and Sandstorm, they had worried expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Cloudpaw asked, putting his paws on the window.

"We came to rescue you. Is that a dog?" Sandstorm meowed.

"Yeah, but I ignore her most of the time," Cloudpaw meowed.

"You ignore dogs? Since when?" Fireheart asked, his eyes wide.

"Since today, now, let's go!" Cloudpaw meowed. Before any cat could respond, Cloudpaw ran up to Betsy and placed a paw on her nose. "I'm going to my home now, see you, Betsy."

"See you, soon. Stay away from the moor. Those WindClan cats will leave you alone if you don't come strolling straight into their territory. Okay?" Cloudpaw mewed quietly.

"I'll miss you, Sniper," Betsy said.

"I'll miss you, Betsy," Cloudpaw whispered, sadly putting a paw on her nose.

Betsy whined as Cloudpaw left the room and tried his best to open the window. Once he was gone, Cloudpaw cast a glance a Betsy's house. Tears glistened in his eyes as he padded away from his new best friend. But he knew Betsy would probably be proud of him. It was time for a new beginning. One of loyalty and greatness. He was done seeing Twolegs. He was done eating Twoleg food.

And as he crossed WindClan territory towards the forest, he realized that this was where he truly belonged. He did not belong with Twolegs. He did not belong with RiverClan. He did not belong with ShadowClan. He did not belong in WindClan. He did not belong with his mother. He did not belong with his father either. Or his siblings. He was a ThunderClan cat and he was proud.

* * *

A/N: By far the longest one shot/chapter that I have ever written. What did you think of this first one shot? Please review! :)


	2. In the Eyes of a Hero

A/N: Welcome to my second one shot. Here's the summary

Gohan and Trunks both lived hard childhoods.

When they meet, Gohan agrees to train Trunks.

They train for three years, then , nightmare strikes.

Gohan is struck down by the Androids.

Takes place in the future timeline.

Please enjoy In the Eyes of a Hero!

* * *

In the Eyes of a Hero

Three Years Ago

Gohan frowned as he heard of another city being destroyed by the Androids. Anger burned in his eyes, flying as fast as he could, Gohan came to the city. He was too late. All of the buildings were destroyed anf there were no survivors.

"Damn it! I'm too late!" Gohan said, that was when he noticed the young boy below him. "Hey, you! What's your name?"

"T - Trunks," the boy replied.

Gohan's eyes widened. "What's your father's name?" Gohan asked, wondering if this really was Vegeta's son.

"V - Vegeta," Trunks replied, "My mom's name is Bulma."

"Tell me, is Bulma still alive?" Gohan asked, hope brightening his mood.

"Yes," Trunks said. "What's your name? And what do you want? My mom warned me about strangers!"

Gohan smiled and said, "The name's Gohan. If that gives you any pointers."

"Gohan?! Goku's son?!" Trunks gasped, his eyes widening.

Gohan nodded and jumped down from his perch, landing right next to Trunks. The kid looked to be about fourteen. Gohan smiled warmly as he saw Trunks looking at him with awe. He looked him over and fought back the tears that he felt rising. He did not want to cry in front of the young boy.

"Let's get you home, Trunks. Bulma must be worried about you," Gohan said.

Trunks nodded and followed Gohan to Capsule Corp. As he expected, Bulma ran over to Trunks as soon as they entered the house.

"Thank you, Gohan. You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you," Bulma said.

"You have too, Bulma. It is good to see you again," Gohan said.

"What have you been up to, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Saving the world in my father's place. Training, doing anything to save the world from the Androids," Gohan replied, with a sad sigh.

"Is that it? Well, it must get lonely sometimes. You can train me if you want. You sound like you need someone to help you in battle. Or just to keep you company in general. I'll help you in anyway I can, if Mom will allow it of course," Trunks said, earnestly.

"T - Trunks, why would you...very well. You may join Gohan on his adventures. Just don't get yourself killed like Goku and your father did. And everyone else. I can't lose you too. Gohan, you be careful, I don't want you getting hurt or dieing either. I have lost too many of my loved ones to lose you two," Bulma said, clearly trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I'll defend him with my life if I have to. No matter what it takes, you will see your son again," Gohan promised. Bulma looked nervous, but she nodded and began to pace. Gohan looked at her in understanding, then beckoned to Trunks with his hand. "Come on, Trunks, let's get you trained up."

Trunks nodded and began to follow Gohan, with a few backwards glances at Bulma. Gohan couldn't blame him. When Gohan had left Goku and the other's graves, he had repeatedly looked back at their graves. The memory brought tears to his eyes. He fought them back and said, "Okay, Trunks. Let's begin your training."

* * *

Present Day

Trunks looked around the ruins of West City. He remembered that his mentor, Gohan, had left him to go and face the Androids. For all he knew, Gohan could be dead. Feeling a sense of anxiety, Trunks began walking through the ruins. He needed to see if his mentor was okay.

"Gohan! Gohan, where are you?!" Trunks shouted. He continued his dangerous trek through the ruins, calling out his mentor's name as he went. No response. With growing anxiety, Trunks began calling his mentor's name more desperately. A sudden cough got his attention. He ran towards it and saw a body. He saw Gohan covered in blood and rubble. "Gohan!" the young warrior shouted, running to his mentor.

"T - Trunks?" his mentor rasped, his voice was full of pain.

"Gohan. Don't worry, I'm here now, you'll be okay," Trunks cried, tearing a piece of cloth off of his shirt and wetting it with his tongue. When he placed it on the side of his mentor's head, blood instantly reddened the whole thing. Tears streamed down Trunks's face as he continued to clean off the blood on Gohan's body. "Don't worry, Gohan, you'll be okay."

Suddenly, Gohan grabbed Trunks's hand, causing him to look up. "Trunks...it's not worth it."

"Why would you say that?! I need to make sure you live! I won't give up until you do!" Trunks retorted.

"T - Trunks, you're a good child, but you must save the world in my place. I will be joining my family and friends soon. Don't worry, I will be happy soon," Gohan whispered.

"No! I won't let you die! You will survive!" Trunks said, determination in his blue eyes.

"Oh, dear child...you have sacrificed so much. Given me so much...and you were...never repaid for it, this is...my gift to you," Gohan murmured, his eyes glazing.

"No! This is not a gift! Sacrificing yourself for me...it - it isn't right!" Trunks said, clearly fighting back a loud wail.

"Don't cry, Trunks... know that I will always be watching you," Gohan murmured.

* * *

Gohan felt as if his entire body was on fire. He knew he was dying. He knew that he had to give Trunks some last words of advice. "Trunks...tears only make the truth worse. You...need to make my death count."

He barely felt Trunks's hand anymore. He knew his time was running out. "Please, don't leave me. You are the only real friend I ever had. I can't face this threat without** you**!" Trunks said.

"Yes...you can...and you must," Gohan whispered.

He felt his body going numb and knew that it was almost time for him to say goodbye to his young student. A sudden bright light appeared, causing Gohan's eyes to glaze over. A familiar figure stood in front of him. It was his father Goku standing beside him was his mother, Chi Chi and his little brother, Goten.

A figure that made him want to cry even more was his dead mentor, Piccolo. Beside him was Tien Shenhan and Chiaotzu. There was also Yamcha and Vegeta. There was even Krillin, with a warm smile on his face. Neither of them looked like they had when they had died.

Goku was not screaming in agony, too weak to move. Chi Chi and Goten did not have the holes in their chests. Tien and Chiaotzu did not have that blank look in their eyes. Yamcha did not have that powerful punch wound. Piccolo did not have that broken neck. Krillin did not have those glazed eyes. Vegeta did not have that hole in his stomach.

"F - Father. Is that you?" Gohan whispered.

"Yes, I'm real. Along with all the others with me," Goku replied. He then looked to Vegeta who nodded his head. "Vegeta has something to say."

"Gohan, I would like to thank you for teaching my son, Trunks all of the things he needs to know to survive. You taught him the value of friendship, fighting, and love," Vegeta said.

Goku fixed Vegeta with a taunting glance as he said, "You said you would leave fighting out of it!"

"I had to include it. It helps with my mood," Vegeta said.

Gohan let out a weak laugh and the entire group turned to him, smiles on their faces. Except for Vegeta, he didn't smile. He just fixed Gohan with those eyes. Gohan felt his body slowly growing lighter.

"Are you ready to go?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Father. I am," Gohan whispered.

"Then follow us," Goku said.

Gohan nodded and followed his father, feeling content. But when he looked back, he saw that he was dead. He had left a body broken and battered. He has left Trunks crying and raging. Wait, it wasn't just any rage! He was going Super Saiyan!

"Vegeta! You'd better come and see this!" Gohan said.

Vegeta walked up to him, a shocked look on his face. "Well, well, looks like he turned Super Saiyan after all."

"Hey you two! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come back with us?!" Goku called in a teasing voice.

"Goku!" Vegeta snapped, he then flew after him.

Gohan stayed where he was, surveying his former home one last time.

* * *

A/N: And cut! I can't start crying because I'm at school at lunch. But I am dying inside! I mean, this one really pulled me in emotionally. Well, I hope it did that with you too! Anyway, see you next time!


	3. A Light in the Darkness Part 1

A/N: Welcome to my third one shot, my first crossover. Here's the summary.

Zack and Aqua have been in the 

Realm of Darkness for 

over ten years. When they find each other

it is up to them to find a way to escape.

Will they manage to?

Or will they be trapped in the

Realm of Darkness forever? Find out!

Please enjoy A Light in the Darkness

* * *

A Light in the Darkness Part 1

(Aqua POV)

Aqua limped through the Realm of Darkness. She fought a growing sense of dread inside her. She had been down there for who knows how long. A sudden noise made her jump and summon her Keyblade. Aqua nervously looked around for the source of the noise. Nothing, not even a branch from a dead tree moved.

She sighed and dismissed her Keyblade. _This place is getting to me. There are no people here besides me! _Aqua thought. The same noise came again, causing Aqua to jump. This time, the young master was sure that she had heard something. The sound of a sword let her know that it was not a Heartless. At least not a Heartless that she knew of.

Carefully, Aqua walked towards the source of the noise. She heard the sounds of grunting, causing her to speed up her walk. She was soon at a jog, wanting to help whoever was in danger from the Heartless. _Who could it be? Is it even real? An illusion maybe? Or maybe I'm just hearing things. How could another person be here? It's terrible even for the most evil of people! _Aqua thought. She ran around the corner and spotted an all too familiar face.

It was Zack, the young man who had been at the Coliseum. Now he did not have that friendly look in his eyes that she was used to, but a fierce concentration and maybe even a little bit of a fiery rage. He was attacking a Heartless and beating it like it was nothing. Aqua watched as it swooped down for a crushing blow, but Zack easily dodged out of the way.

Aqua could tell that Zack had been down here at least a week longer than she had been. He looked about done with the place but he still fought fiercely. That was when Aqua realized what type of Heartless this was. It was the one and only Demon Tide. The creature who had attacked her on countless occasions. She couldn't let Zack fight this thing on his own. Yet she was intrigued by his gained fighting skill and maturity, Aqua realized in shock.

_Well, now I know what the Realm of Darkness can do to even the kindest of souls. I hope he can make it, it looks like he has got it under control. You've got this Zack. May your heart be your guiding key, _Aqua thought. That thought alone seemed to give Zack more confidence. His strikes were quicker and stronger and he even began using magic. _Its almost like he hears me. But how is that possible? He's not a mind reader!_

(Zack POV)

Zack fel the strange sensation that he was being watched by someone. This time not here to kill him. He tried to block out thoughts of Angeal and Cloud to remain focused, but questions kept on raising in his mind. _Is Cloud okay? What would Angeal do in this situation? Is Sephiroth here, if so, has he changed at all? Are there any more sane people around here? Why do I feel that odd presence of reassurance? _Zack thought. A sudden memory flashed through Zack's head.

**"Zack, do you know why I chose to take you on?" Angeal asked, giving Zack a sidelong glance.**

**"Because I'm strong?" Zack asked, he had just failed a training session and was being scolded by Angeal for not giving it his all. It's not his fault he had been distracted by thoughts of Aerith. She was so pretty. Angeal closed his eyes. "Angeal?"**

**"Zack, I chose to take you on because of the strength of your heart," Angeal said.**

**"M - My heart? What do you mean?" Zack asked as Angeal began to turn around. **

**"You'll find out in time," Angeal said.**

**He then left Zack to ponder on what he had just said.**

Zack shook his head to get back to the present. _My heart! Of course, that's what Angeal was trying to tell me. But how will my heart help me this time? Will it guide me to a power I never knew I had? _Zack thought. He barely dodged out of the way as the demon tornado. He focused the power of his heart and a huge blast destroyed the Demon Tide in a single blow.

Then, exhaustion took over. Zack tried to stay awake but the darkness kept coming in fierce waves waiting to swamp over him. Zack succumbed to it and collapsed, a smile on his face, broken only by a single tear. The tear of hope, pain, loss, and courage. Zack felt that presence again, like somebody or something was watching him.

He grunted as he pushed himself up and looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" A figure stepped out of the shadows. It looked like another human, but that was impossible! He was the only human there. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Zack? It's me...Aqua," the voice said.

"Aqua?" Zack asked, thinking the name over. _Do I know an Aqua? Hm...I don't think so. Who is this woman and how does she know my name? _Zack thought. "I don't know any Aquas!"

"Zack?" the person asked, stepping out of the shadows. It was a human! But what was she doing way our here. "Are you okay? Has the Darkness gotten to you?"

"Wait...Aqua?!" Zack gasped. Aqua nodded, causing Zack to gasp in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could ask the same thing to you. This is no place for people," Aqua said.

"I was defending my friend when all of a sudden, I blacked out and I woke up here. It was weird, cause I was sure I was dead. And this was the path to the Lifestream...maybe even hell!" Zack said.

"Why would you go to hell?" Aqua asked, clearly confused. Zack couldn't help it anymore, tears streamed down his face. He hardly noticed Aqua trying to help him. "What happened, Zack? Why would you go to hell?"

"I couldn't save my best friend from... traitors. And I couldn't save my idol from falling to Darkness. I had to kill him. Do you know how that feels? He had to die by **my **sword! And then...Angeal, my mentor. It's all my fault he's dead! I killed him. Oh, Angeal, please be safe," Zack said, tears streaming down his face.

"Woah, slow down. What were their names? I caught one, Angeal. Not the other two," Aqua said.

"Sorry, it just pains me to say their names," Zack said. "Sephiroth, the one who fell to Darkness. Cloud...my best friend. I mis them both more than anyone else I know. And now, Sephiroth is dead and Cloud is who knows where. He needs me, if I leave him now, he could die. I'm not saying he can't protect himself, it's just, j have a sort of protectiveness of him, you know?"

"You love him like a brother?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, exactly. And I even gave him Angeal's sword, the Buster Sword. It was so important to him. He never used it, he didn't want it to wear or tear or rust. "Use brings wear, tear, and rust" , that's when I figured out how cheap he could be. Just thinking about it makes me sad. I never used it. Only once and I lost that battle," Zack said.

"He was cheap?" Aqua asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, very cheap. And wise,_ Zack said, another tear sliding down his cheek. "Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER. Even though SOLDIER disgusts me now."

"SOLDIER? What's that?" Aqua asked.

"The elite fighting force of my world. SOLDIER First Class Zack, on the job. That name means nothing to me now. I am not a SOLDIER First Class. The only survivor. I despise that name. Others can fall for Shinra's games, but I won't. I stopped following those orders long ago. Stupid Shinra and his stupid followers. They probably think I died from that battle. But they don't know how stubborn Zack Fair can be," Zack said, an angry expression on his face.

"Zack...is there anyway I can get to your world?" Aqua asked.

"How in the world would I know?! If I knew a way, do you think I would still be down here, fighting Heartless and eating twigs?! No!" Zack said.

"True enough, anyway, do you want to find a way out?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I would do anything to be back home. I miss the feeling of the sun on my back. Come on, there's no time to waste! Cloud, I'm coming for you, just hang in there," Zack said confidently.

"Also, do you know how long you've been down here?" Aqua asked.

"Of course, it has been ten years and eleven weeks. That's for me at least," Zack said.

"Ten years and eleven weeks? From the looks of it, you have been here at least a week longer than me...I've been here for ten years and ten weeks," Aqua said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You've been here for ten years as well?! That's crazy! Anyway, let's try to find a way out of here before another year strikes!" Zack said, laughing.

Aqua nodded and the two warriors walked side by side. Zack gave Aqua a sidelong glance. She had been there about the same time that he had. How did they not find each other? He didn't have time to ponder on the matter, right now they needed to find a way to get out of this place. And it did not seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. Zack looked towards the dead sky.

A large Heartless went by, only looking at them as it passed by. Though, once it walked off, it did fire a single shot at Aqua, causing her to summon her Keyblade. Zack unsheathed his sword and easily destroyed it, leaving only a pool of Darkness from where it had once stood.

"Are they always like this? Made of Darkness?" Zack asked.

"Of course they are. Has the Darkness messed with your head a little bit too much, my friend? Or did you just hit your head really hard back there?" Aqua replied.

"Hey, I probably have severe brain damage from what happened to me. Anyway, let's move on, we don't want to waste anytime," Zack said. He suddenly remembered the times he had been fleeing with Cloud. It almost felt like it was happening again.

**Zack rode the motorcycle he had stolen from Shinra his eyes wide and scared as he looked around for any sign of Shinra. He shook his head, he needed to focus. He looked back at Cloud who was still asleep, stuck in a comma that Zack thought was going to last forever. Each passing day, Zack felt like it would be his last.**

**Finally, they stumbled across a safe place to hide. It was an old Chocobo Ranch, all of the birds had been moved out and the walls of the house where people had probably once lived. Now, the only sign that it was a ranch was a bunch of feathers scattered all over the place. There was even a barn. **

**Zack sighed and entered the barn. An owl flew over Zack's head causing him to jump. He sighed and gently placed Cloud down on the dusty floor. He looked around and spotted a mouse. The young warrior frowned and grabbed the mouse. He tried not to cringe as he felt it moving around in his hand. **

**He opened his hand and looked down at the tiny rodent. It sort of reminded him of Cloud. It was so helpless as it squirmed in his hand. Zack sighed and let it go. The mouse squeaked and ran away, Zack watching it run. He wondered how long it would be before that owl caught it. Then, Zack laid against Cloud and fell fast asleep.**

* * *

A/N: Yes, this one shot will have two or three parts. Anyway, please review and thank you for the wait. See you soon, Nerd!


	4. Reunion

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my fourth one shot. Here's the summary

Future Trunks has been grieving the loss of

Future Gohan for many years. But one wish might change everything

he's ever known. What will that wish be?

Find out!

Please enjoy Reunion!

* * *

Reunion

(Trunks POV)

Trunks sighed as he practiced his martial arts. He missed doing it with his mentor, Gohan. But he had been killed by the Androids three years before he had come to the past to meet Goku. He had known that the only way to save the past timeline was to help Goku fight off the heart virus and to warn them of the upcoming threat. He had even decided to fight beside them.

Suddenly, a loud boom caught his attention. The adolescent turned around and tried to pinpoint the are the loud boom had come from. When he looked around, he saw that it was just Goku firing too many energy blasts at a mountain...**again**. It was hilariously annoying when he did that. But sometimes, they told him to stop, with worries that he would cause a "natural disasters".

Goku's energy blasts were not even natural! Trunks sighed again and sat down on a tree stump. A person walked to his side and he looked up to see the only one of his timeline left, Mai. She gave him a gentle smile, causing him to calm down a bit. A sudden stream of grief went over him. It was focusing on one thought...Gohan, his dead mentor.

"Hey, Trunks, how are you doing?" Mai said, breaking Trunks out of his thoughts.

"I'm okay, Mai. Just thinking about Gohan from our timeline. I wish he didn't have to die! It should have been me!" Trunks said, punching the ground and causing a small crater to form in the ground. "He should have been there to send me off. But instead, the stupid Androids murdered him. It's all their fault that I can no longer have my mentor."

Mai looked shocked. Trunks never talked like that. Well, sometimes, but it had been a very long time, Trunks could tell she hardly remembered the last time he did end up exploding like that. Usually he was calm and collected, trying to make plans to save the world. But this time, Trunks had allowed Mai to see the grief that had been growing inside of him.

He glanced over at the four star dragon ball that they still had in their grasp. _I'm surprised that no one had decided to try and steal it. Well, I suppose that's a good thing. But what will we wish for? _Trunks thought. Suddenly, as soon as it was there, the dragon ball was gone! Trunks jumped to his feet and looked around angrily for the person who had taken it.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Trunks called. There was no answer, Mai looked alarmed by his sudden alertness. Goku stopped his energy blasts and ran up to Trunks, frowning at the worry in his face. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong?!" Mai and Goku asked at the same time.

"Someone took the dragon ball," Trunks said, anger rising in his belly.

"What?!" the entire team gasped, they had all gathered around. "The dragon ball was stolen?!"

"Yes, it was," Trunks said.

"Speaking of, I've been wondering, why have you suddenly wanted to gather the dragon balls? I mean, what could you want to do?" Goku asked, a curious glint in his eyes. "Do you want to restore the future?"

"Yes, that was actually my plan. I also hoped that I could revive everyone in it. I hope that they will be able to revive all of the Z Fighters as well," Trunks said. The team fell into a stunned silence. "And then this random person stole the only dragon ball we have!"

"Well, then let's try to get it back," Goku said.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and lightning shot from the sky. The team looked to the sky in pure dismay. The person had already summoned Shenron. Anger burned in Trunks's eyes and he flew off to the source of the summoning. He found the area very quickly. He caught a glimpse of the person, he had short black hair, green eyes, a blue green jacket and he had a large sword. Trunks flew towards the man as fast as he could.

"Trunks, stop!" Goku shouted, Trunks ignored his warning and continued down towards the person.

The man dodged out of the way just in time for Trunks to land, panting angrily. He looked around and saw that Shenron was gone.

"Too bad for you, I already made my wish," the person said, smirking.

"You bastard!" Trunks snapped.

"No need to bite," the man teased.

"Who the hell are you? How did you know that we had the dragon balls? Why do you need them? How do you even know about the dragon balls?" Trunks demanded.

"So many questions coming out of one mouth," the man said in a snide voice. Trunks fought the urge to slap him. For all he knew, he could have used the dragon balls for good. "Shall I tell you what I wished for?"

Before Trunks could reply, a familiar voice spoke up, bringing tears to Trunks's eyes. "Trunks is that you?"

The team looked confused by his response to the voice. "Do you know this person, Trunks?" Goku asked.

"F - Father?" the person whispered.

"Yes, Gohan, it is your father," Trunks replied. Shocked gasps rang throughout the group, causing Gohan to chuckle. He gently ruffled Trunks's hair, causing him to smile. This was the best day of his life.

* * *

(Gohan POV)

Gohan smiled as he ruffled Trunks's hair. His pupil had grown up so much. He had grown from a timid boy wanting to set things right. To a powerful warrior who had managed to do something even Gohan couldn't.

"You've made me proud, Trunks. Thank you so much for saving the timeline and going on without me. You're a good person, Trunks. Use that," Gohan whispered, a smile on his face. He then turned to his father. "It's good to see you, Father."

"Y - Yeah, nice to see you, Gohan," Goku stammered.

Gohan chuckled and turned to Chi Chi. His mother looked like she was going to cry. Gohan walked towards her and embraced her. He looked up and signaled to Goku to join in. Goku and Trunks joined in, Gohan could feel Trunks's tears and felt him shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, chuckling.

"N - No, Mr. Gohan," Trunks replied, sniffling a bit.

Gohan felt a harsh gaze on them and frowned as he saw Vegeta. He did not have a good track record with them, at least not with Gohan. The sight of him now, made him nauseous.

"Is something wrong, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"What is Vegeta doing here?" Gohan asked darkly.

"Don't worry, Vegeta's a friend," Goku said. "Right Vegeta?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted back.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Who is this beautiful young lady, Trunks?"

Trunks turned to a beautiful girl with black hair, black eyes and a large overcoat over her clothes. Trunks walked to her and smiled.

"This is my friend, Mai. She helped me defend the timeline from threats such as the Androids. She's really great and pretty too," Trunks introduced, smiling at her.

"Hello, Mr. Gohan, Trunks talks so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Mai said, a smile on her face.

"Please, just call me Gohan. You too, Trunks, you've earned it," Gohan said.

"Okay, Gohan," Trunks said, another tear sliding down his cheek.

"Now that that's settled, let's talk about how your life has been, shall we?" Gohan asked, causing the entire group to laugh and nod. "Okay, so who's first?"

"I am!" Trunks said, causing everyone to laugh and nod.

* * *

A/N: A beautiful ending for a beautiful story. What did you think? Remember to review favorite and follow. See you next time, Nerd.


	5. A Light in the Darkness Part 2

A/N: Welcome to my fifth one shot! This is a continuation of A Light in the Darkness.

* * *

A Light in the Darkness Part 2

**Zack woke up the next morning to see the light of dawn. He felt a strange urge to get out of the barn as fast as he could. He looked to Cloud for his opinion. His companion didn't move at all, Zack felt a rising worry as his best friend didn't even acknowledge him. **

**"Cloud, do you think we should leave the barn? Do you think Shinra will find us?" Zack asked. No response. "I'll take that as a yes, let's get out of here. Hang on tight, I don't want you to fall off the motorcycle, not when we're so close to Midgar. I can just see it over the horizon. "**

**Cloud didn't reply he just stayed still, his eyes closed and his head down. Zack sighed sadly and stopped the motorcycle for a moment. He looked Cloud over and saw that his hair had gotten a little dirty from the ride on the motorcycle. He smiled and ruffled Cloud's hair like he used to.**

**"Come on, let's get you to Midgar. Aerith should be waiting there. You'll feel better in no time," Zack said. Cloud**** didn't respond, he just continued to sleep. Zack saw Midgar just up ahead and smiled triumphantly. "See, Cloud. We'll make it there in less than thirty minutes if we pick up the pace!"**

**He smiled as he sped through the desert at full speed. Suddenly, the motorcycle stopped. Zack looked down at it and saw that it had lodged itself on a small cactus. Zack moaned in frustration and took Cloud off of the motorcycle. After they had been walking for what seemed like hours in an endless desert, a sign of hope appeared in the shape of a car. **

**"Hey!" Zack shouted. The car slowed to a halt and the person looked out at him, a concerned look in his eyes. It must have been Cloud who was still stuck in his Mako induced coma. "Would you be willing to give us a lift?"**

**"Where you headed?" the person asked.**

**"Midgar," Zack replied.**

**"Okay, hop on in," the person said.**

**Zack entered the trunk and gently placed Cloud in the corner of the truck. The person started up the engine and drove over to Midgar. Zack sat next to Cloud and playfully ruffled his hair.**

**"Sure is a good view, isn't it, Cloud?" Zack asked. No response, only the wind ruffling through their hair. The person driving looked through the rearview mirror at Zack and Cloud. "He's looking at us isn't he? That doesn't matter. Talk to you in a bit, I am going to stand for a while."**

**Zack stood up and closed his eyes, savoring the fresh air. A sudden gunshot got Zack's attention. He looked around for the source and saw that it was Shinra.**

**"Damnit, they found us! Hey, Pops, pull over!" Zack urged the driver. The driver pulled over and Zack jumped out of the trunk, leaving Cloud in the trunk. "Take him and leave! Go to the Slums. There's a young girl there that will know what to do. Just get out of here!"**

**"What about you?" the driver asked, worry in his eyes.**

**"Don't worry about me. Just get as far away from here as possible," Zack replied.**

**"How did I get mixed up in this?" the driver muttered as he sped off, leaving Zack to face the Shinra troops alone.**

**Zack watched as the vehicle sped off and glared at the troops. They were everywhere, spreading around the rocky region like a plague. They all had a deadly glint in their eyes. Zack sighed and unsheathed his Buster Sword. He placed it to his head gently, his eyes closed.**

**"Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens, protect your honor... AS SOLDIER! Come and get it!" he shouted, charging.**

**He felt bullet after bullet piercing his skin, he killed SOLDIER after SOLDIER. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw that a sword had gone right through it. Zack closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the battle more than the pain. He felt blood trickling from the many wounds on his body as if challenging him to collapse. Soon, he felt his eyes closing and he collapsed.**

**He felt his chest heaving with each breath and fell unconscious, willing Cloud to safety.**

* * *

Zack shook his head to clear it of these memories. Those days were over and he still had his Buster Sword when needed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Aqua smiling at him.

"Can I give you something?" Aqua asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Zack replied, looking around.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and said, "Take hold of this blade so you may receive it's magic."

Zack uncertainty took the blade and suddenly felt lighter. He felt the power of countless battles that this Keyblade had been through. Zack drew in a sharp breath, shocked by the strength of the magic. Soon, the feeling of the magic faded and he stood, blinking. He gave Aqua her Keyblade and she chuckled.

"Try to summon it," she said.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Just imagine it and it will come to you. It should help you fight the Darkness and Heartless when needed," Aqua said.

"Okay," Zack said uncertaintly.

He imagined a blade in his mind and suddenly a large blade appeared in his hand. It looked exactly like the Buster Sword, but Zack could feel it's magic. He was shocked by how easily it had come to him.

"That's a big one. It looks like it brings you comfort," Aqua said, a shocked look in her eyes as she saw how big it was.

"This is the Buster Sword. At least, it reminds me of it. My mentor, Angeal, is the one who gave this to me. He always told me that he chose to take me on because of my heart. I didn't know what he meant until now," Zack said, a small smile on his face.

"What did happen to him?" Aqua asked.

"He told me to kill him, forced me to fight him until he died. Just the thought of that moment makes me feel guilty. I miss him a lot," Zack said, sighing sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Do you wish he was still alive?" she asked.

"Of course, he just wanted to leave me for a reason that I am still trying to figure out. Anyway, let's try to find a way out of here. Nobody would want to stay out here for much longer. This place is driving me crazy," Zack said.

Aqua nodded and followed Zack. They would have to work hard if they were to get out of there.

* * *

A/N: And there will be one more part left. See you next time, remember to review favorite and follow. See you soon, Nerd.


	6. A Light in the Darkness Part 3

A/N: This is the final one shot I am writing. This is the last part of Light in the Darkness

* * *

A Light in the Darkness Part 3

Zack and Aqua walked through the Realm of Darkness, not knowing if they would be able to escape. Zack heaved a tiny sigh as he thought of Cloud back at home. He hoped that he was waiting for him. He must have seen Zack being consumed in the Darkness, right? A sudden light startled Zack, he could see the shock evident on Aqua's face as well.

A young blond haired boy walked up to them. "You're alive!" he gasped, running up to them. He then looked to Zack, a confused look overcame his face. "Who's this?"

"This is Zack. And real quick let me try to recognize you. "Blond spiky hair, blue eyes! Sora!" The young boy nodded and smiled. "Wow, you've grown up a lot! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Yeah, I have a Keyblade now," Sora said. His gaze then went to the Keyblade that Zack was holding. "Looks like he has one too."

"Yeah, I got it just now. Also, have you by any chance, met a young man named Cloud?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I do. He's kind of a jerk though," Sora said, chuckling. "He's with Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon."

"A jerk? Since when? And A - Aerith?" Zack asked, feeling his eyes water.

"Oh he's been a jerk since I met him. And yes Aerith. You know her?" Sora asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we liked each other for a bit. I bet she's forgotten all about me though. I bet she's not even wearing that ribbon I bought her," Zack said with a sad sigh. "I doubt Cloud remembers me either. Sephiroth was right, I am a failure. Well then again, he was sleep deprived."

"Sephiroth? I've fought him," Sora said nonchalantly. Zack was taken aback by what he had just said. "I beat him."

"W - What?! How?! Why?!" Zack stuttered in shock.

"I'm sure he was going easy on me. I mean he wasn't that strong," Sora said, with that, Zack fainted.

* * *

Zack woke up with a groan and found himself in a strange room. With a wizard looking guy staring down at him. Zack jumped to his feet and looked around. He was by himself, apart from the elderly wizard.

"Relax, Zack Fair. Sora is getting your friends," the wizard said.

"W - Who are you?" Zack asked. "How do you know my name?!"

"Relax, my name is Yes Sid," the wizard said. "And as for the how, your friends Sora and Aqua told me."

The sound of running footsteps got Zack's attention. The door opened and two familiar faces stood in front of him. One had brown hair, green eyes, a pink dress and an all too familiar hair ribbon. The other was a male with a large sword, blond Chocobo like hair and blue eyes. The woman stepped forward and touched Zack's face tentatively. She seemed to brighten immediately.

"Cloud, it is him!" she said, her eyes dancing.

"Z - Zack?" Cloud whispered, tears growing in his eyes. Zack nodded in confirmation. Tears instantly streamed down his face. Sora was watching from the door. A shocked look came over his face as he saw Cloud crying at Zack's feet. "I - I failed you. I - I'm so sorry," Cloud said, crying.

Zack sighed and gently embraced Cloud. A shocked silence fell across the room. Cloud continued crying into Zack's battle worn armor. Zack sighed and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. Zack gently lifted Cloud's head up so he could look up at him.

"You haven't failed me. You've gotten stronger, I can tell," Zack said, this caused Cloud to cry more. Zack sighed and said, "Come here."

He embraced Cloud and smiled through his hair. He then signaled for Aerith to join him. Tears glistened in her beautiful eyes and she ran over to join them. Zack smiled as he was reunited with his friends. Finally, they broke apart.

"I - I always felt like a failure, ever since y - you fell to the R - Realm of Darkness," Cloud said, still crying.

"I don't want you to feel like you were a failure. You're awesome, Cloud," Zack whispered. "And Aerith. How has he been in my absence?"

"He's been good. He saved the world. Killed Sephiroth twice. You know, normal hero stuff?" Aerith said.

Zack's eyes stretched wide and he shouted, "Why does everyone keep on killing Seph?!"

"Seph?" Cloud asked.

"The nickname I gave him. We were friends you know? He wasn't friendless!" Zack said.

"Y - You were Sephiroth's friend?" Aerith asked in surprise. Zack nodded and smiled. "Did he have any other friends?"

"Yes, my mentor, Angeal and Genesis," Zack replied.

Aerith nodded and looked Zack over. A smile spread across her face. "Zack where's your sword?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." Zack said, laughing nervously.

"You're a Keyblade wielder aren't you?" Aerith asked.

"Maybe," Zack said, scratching the back of his head.

Cloud and Aerith looked at each other and chuckled. Zack summoned his Keyblade, cutting off the two of them. That was when Zack noticed that Cloud did not have the Buster Sword. "Hey, Cloud, where's Buster?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Cloud said. "Aerith, wanna come?"

"Of course," Aerith said, laughing.

With that, the three friends walked off to a space ship and began the flight to Gaia. Where the Buster Sword stayed still in a silent slumber.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a shorter one. Also, that was my last one shot here, so see you all later. Enough of character reunions that would actually be beautiful to see. Anyway, see you all in the next story! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. ~Nerd.


End file.
